


Heat

by CreepingDawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Rimming, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingDawn/pseuds/CreepingDawn
Summary: Eight-year-old Danny Porter is about to go through his first Heat, a time when boys really really really need to be bred. Luckily, there is a high school boy who can help out...





	Heat

Little Danny Porter stared longingly at the dark television just visible over his father's left shoulder and bemoaned the fact that he was missing his favorite show. His dad was on some sort of kick about "puberty" and "Heat" and "sex" but the eight-year-old let most of what was said pass in one ear and out the other. Adults were ridiculous, he knew, and he was sure that much of this conversation was not really important. His own first V-Heat would happen some time in the next year but he already knew lots of the specifics from discussions with friends! 

"So when you start to feel funny," his dad was saying, "you need to find out if your eyes have changed color. Violet means your Heat is about to start and you need to let a grown-up know, ok?" 

"Uh huh." Danny said as he snapped back to the conversation. If agreeing with his father meant the talk was about to be over, then he definitely wanted to convey that he'd absorbed everything! His father smiled at him with a peculiar look and, reaching out to ruffle his hair, stood and exited the living room. Diving forward, Danny grabbed the remote and turned the TV on before flipping madly through the channels. Discovering the credits, Danny sighed and threw himself on the couch in exasperation. 

.... 

"Danny. Are you ok?" 

"Huh? Oh? Um..." the slightly dazed boy replied, unsure how to answer. For the past half an hour, as Ms. Tweedly, the second grade teacher, read to the class, he'd begun to feel a deep creeping Heat blossom in his body while prickling sensations ran up and down his arms and legs. His mind had wandered and his vision swam slightly, "I... I don't know. I don't feel good." 

"His eyes." said one of the girls next to him as she peered at him intently. "They're violet." 

A sudden murmuring in the class broke out at that news. Three of the other boys in the class had undergone their first V-Heat since school had started two months earlier and Danny's violet eyes meant he was to be the fourth in Ms. Tweedly's class to gain that dubious honor. It was expected, though, as a boy's first V-Heat claimed him around the age of eight. The other three second-graders who'd undergone the change gave Danny sympathetic looks as Ms. Tweedly approached Danny, lifted up his bangs to confirm that his eyes had indeed changed, and then walked over to call the front office and inform them that one of her students was experiencing his first V-Heat. 

"It'll be ok." said Finn O'Malley quietly to Danny as the other boy patted him on the back. Finn was the first in their class to go through the V-Heat, the changing coming on the second day of school in fact, and he was now an old hat when it came to the weekly visitor. "You'll do fine." 

Moment's later, a tall athletic young man arrived at the second grade and, after a brief conversation with Ms. Tweedly, proceeded to scoop Danny up into his arms and carry the youngster out of the room. 

"You ok kiddo?" the good looking teen asked Danny as they proceeded down the hall. Danny nodded slightly, remembering that his classmates had also been carried out of the class on their first V-Heat too. 

"Who..." Danny began, his speech somewhat slurred as the incredible Heat inside of him grew to a roaring furnace. 

"Mike. I'm a junior here at the high school. I'm going to take care of you for your first V-Heat. Is that ok?" 

Danny nodded. 

"Good. I know it can be a bit scary but don't worry, ok? I'm going to take good care of you." 

Danny smiled at the comforting words and watched as they eventually ended up in the H-Wing, a special corridor designed to allow boys experiencing their Heats at school to deal with the issue. Sliding into one of the rooms marked "un-occupied", Mike carefully lay Danny onto the chair in the center of the room and pulled up a nearby stool for himself. 

"So Danny, what do you know about the V-Heat?" Mike began, smiling warmly at the little boy whose cheeks were flushed and whose hair was damp with perspiration. He knew from experience that it was important to go over what was to happen with a boy experiencing his first V-Heat so as not to startle the child. 

"Um... Well..." Danny began to respond before he found himself at a loss for words. All the things he thought he knew fled from his mind as his previous conviction that he knew everything met with the grim reality that childish conjecture was not a good substitute for fact. 

Chuckling, Mike nodded his head. "I know. I bet someone told you what to expect and you weren't paying attention, huh? That happened to my little brother too. Ok, let me start from the beginning." 

Danny nodded. 

"About six year ago, a big virus spread all across the earth and infected everybody. The virus had no effect on most people but it had a huge effect on boys. What it basically did was made all boys, from about eight to fourteen, experience a weekly Heat. Do you know what a Heat is?" 

"Um.. It means you want sex stuff, right?" Danny said slowly. 

"Right," Mike responded as he began to adjust the settings of he pelvic examination chair upon which Danny was sitting. Leaning the boy back slightly, he gently took each of the boy's legs and place them in the stirrups before tightening the various nobs to lock the chair in place. "Most sex involves a boy putting his penis into a girl's vagina but your penis can also be put into butt-holes. The Heat..." Mike had to stop for a second as Danny giggled to himself at the mention of butt-holes and vaginas. Grinning, Mike slid his hands under the boy's shirt and smoothly pulled it over Danny's head. "The Heat is this really powerful feeling that boys experience once a week where they really want a penis in their butt-holes. In fact, that feeling becomes so overpowering the longer they are denied, boys can actually go insane if someone doesn't fuck them." Danny gasped at the foul language but Mike ignored the implied protest as he slid Danny's shoes and socks off of his feet. "But it's not just the penis, or cock as I like to call it, that satisfies the Heat." 

"Its the stuff that comes out!" said Danny enthusiastically, remembering something about the fake pee that comes out of the penis to make babies. Despite his body being totally flushed and feeling strange beyond imagination, his mind had dug up that fact from somewhere and he was pleased to demonstrate to the older boy that he did know something about what was going on! 

"The cum. Right!" Mike said with a grin as he slid Danny's shorts and superman underpants down and off in one swift swoop. The eight-year-old barely registered his nudity, though, as he was nearly lost in a Heat-induced fog. "The cum satisfies the Heat and makes it go away. Oh, and we call this weekly visitor the V-Heat because the eyes of the boy becomes violet right before the Heat sets on." 

"Cus my eyes... their violet now..." Danny mumbled drunkenly. Mike nodded, knowing the boy was nearly out of it. This incoherence happened on the first V-Heat but he knew from experience that Danny would quickly snap out of it as soon as the fucking began. Acting quickly, Mike strapped Danny's legs, thighs, torso, arms, and head down before turning some of the nobs to spread Danny's legs far apart. Within a few heartbeats, the dazed boy was spread-eagle and his little limp cocklett and exposed asshole were visible to the world. Mike began to strip down himself as he looked the kid over. 

Mike was no pedophile. He was straight as an arrow and was seriously in love with his girlfriend of two years. They'd get married, he hoped, if he could just convince her to apply to the same colleges to which he was applying. At seventeen, he figured that dating through college would ensure that she'd accept a ring eventually. He smiled at that thought. 

Despite his sexual proclivities, though, Mike knew that it was his responsibility to help this kid, and the other youngsters going through the Heat, to the best of his ability. As society had responded to the social changes the Heat produced, it found that one solution to the problem of every eight to fourteen year old boy needing a strong weekly fucking, oftentimes during school hours, was to merge high, middle, and grade schools together into one large campus. That way, the Seniors, Juniors, and Sophomores who were no longer experiencing the Heat could be called upon to service the younger boys whenever needed. Hell, Mike had been in an advanced chemistry class not fifteen minutes ago when he was allotted to come help Danny. 

It turned out that there was a practical benefit to this arraignment as well. Teen pregnancy rates plummeted because every fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, and eighteen year-old high-school boy suddenly found himself getting his rocks off at least once during the school day. Sometimes twice on a particularly busy day! 

When Mike was finally naked, he sat down on the stool and, chuckling, looked down at his own soft cock. The sight of little Danny didn't do anything to stoke his fires and, in a brief moment of self awareness, Mike considered that biology was a funny thing. Few of his male classmates, including the gay ones, would really get their jollies from fucking young boys. Despite having fucked many of them himself, and having been fucked for several years during his own Heat, the thought of the boy in front of him had no discernible affect on his member. But biology and the virus that produced the Heat found a way to "encourage" older males of the species to participate in this little ritual. Leaning forward, his head right at eye level with Danny's pert little bottom, Mike pulled aside the dimpled cheeks and took a deep whiff of Danny's scent. He shuddered, aroused. 

The small tight asshole in front of him dripped a slick pungent substance that enticed and beckoned the older teen. It seduced him with it's aroma and Mike was overcome with lust. This substance, he knew, began to flood the boy's bowels the moment his eyes turned violet and it rapidly cleaned, sterilized, and sanitized the child's nether-regions. Even if the boy hadn't shit for a week, his backside was now empty of any offending substances. Moreover, the substance, know far and wide as Pre-Sex, induced an elasticity into the boy's sphincter, rectum, and colon that allowed even the smallest eight-year-old to take the largest and thickest man-cock available without any pain or damage done to the boy in Heat. It was no longer an asshole, Mike realized as his lust grew by leaps and bounds. It was a boy-cunt. 

Mike growled and dove forward, pressing his face into Danny's spread cheeks and shoving his tongue violently into the virgin twat. The Pre-Sex poured into his mouth and Mike's arousal grew exponentially as he licked and tongued and sucked the tight hairless little ring. He needed it. He wanted it. He had to violate it! Mike groaned to himself but his voice was lost in the wail of desire that erupted from Danny's open mouth as the teen dominated his sensitive pucker. 

"AHHH!!! OHHH!!! AHHHH!!!!" the child nearly screamed, writhing as the new and unfamiliar feelings surged in his body. His own lethargy was gone in an instant and Danny craned his neck to see where these wonderful and powerful feelings were coming from. Just past his own hard boy-cock was Mike's head and the older boy was... was... licking and kissing and sucking on his butthole! "OH MIKE! OH MIKE!! OHH NOO!! ITS!!!! OHH!! AHHH!" 

Mike ignored him, grasping the firm cheeks and parting them with all his strength. The flesh separated even further and Mike growled again at the twitching and vibrating hole. It was tiny, pink and perfectly round. Glistening from his saliva and Pre-Sex, Mike couldn't help himself. He dove back in and attacked, lapping powerfully at the hole before invading it with his thick teenage tongue. The boy squealed again and Mike's erection throbbed. 

"UHHHHHH........ UHHH......." Danny groaned breathlessly as his boycunt was made to submit to the demands of the older male. He whimpered in pleasure as waves of heat and arousal assaulted him and his own tiny pecker danced and twitched in time with the abuse his little pussy was suffering. It was maddening! Nothing had prepared him for this experience and his mind floated in a raging torrent of lust and pleasure. 

Then the assault stopped and Danny opened his eyes to see Mike standing between his spread legs, the teen's massive cock standing thick and proud and angry. Danny blanched despite his bodies sudden and powerful flush of arousal. He knew that cock was supposed to go inside of him but it was so big! "AHH! Miikkkkeeee!" he whined, his body wanting the thick meat while his mind rejected the offending appendage. In truth, the teen's cock was only five and a half inches long and it's girth was decidedly average. To the eight-year-old, though, it seemed like a terrifying spear that would certainly be the end of him. 

Mike was lost in his own lust, though, and his animal instincts reveled in the domination. "Do you want it?" he asked hoarsely. "Do you want my cock?" 

Danny whimpered and said nothing, his body's desire for the tool growing more and more with each passing moment. 

"Say it. Say it, you little bitch. Say that you want me to fuck you. You want me to fuck you senseless." 

"OHHHHH!" Danny moaned. He did! He did want Mike to put it in him! To penetrate him hard and violently. He wanted it now! 

"You want me to make you cum! You want to cum hard while I turn you into the little slut you are! Say it!" Mike leaned forward, his cock sliding across Danny's desperate hole as his face inched closer and closer to the child. 

Danny wanted to! He did! In his lust and desperation, he simply couldn't find his voice!" 

Mike moved like a cobra and grasped each of Danny's taut little nipples. Pinching them tightly, he twisted. The pain pierced Danny's veil of pleasure and the child screamed, "YES! FUCK ME!! NOWW!!! FUCK MEEEE!!!! 

Mike obliged, grasping his cock with one hand and placing it's tip at Danny's ripe cunt before thrusting forward with all the vigor a seventeen-year-old could muster. His cock buried itself to the hilt in one powerful motion and Danny screamed in ecstasy at the brutal invasion. Mike didn't give the child a moment to rest, though, as he immediately began to fuck Danny as hard and as fast as possible, his cock almost leaving the quivering boycunt before jackhammering forward. 

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!" screamed Danny as his world was turned upside-down. Pleasure tore into him like a hurricane and made pale all pervious delight. This was it. This was the fucking. This was what his body had needed and wanted and craved since his eyes had shifted from dark green to bright violet. "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!!!!!!" he chanted as the teenager pounded into him, the boy's thrusting a blur as his cock sawed in and out at breakneck speed. 

"EEHEEHEEHEEHEEH!!!" he suddenly began to shriek as the pleasure redoubled and then redoubled again. Something inside his bottom was exploding, a supernova of joy and wonder and lust and pleasure. Waves and oceans and galaxies of pleasure! 

"CUM FOR ME!" commanded Mike as he saw the signs that Danny was about to climax. "CUM FOR ME!" 

And Danny did. 

"AEOWWWWWWWWWW!" he cried as his body climaxed, the fire blooming inside of him as Mike's cock, like flint against steal, sparked repeatedly against his immature prostate and ignited the child's first boygasm. His boypussy contracted sharply against Mike's still pistoning cock and his own little boycock buzzed dryly against his tummy as he writhed and moaned. 

It was too much for Mike. The teen let out a roar of triumph and slammed forward once, twice, three times before his heavy teen balls erupted and blast after blast of fresh cum began to coat the inside of Danny's rectum, the hot spunk immediately calming the fires of the still climaxing child as both began their steady decent into their post-orgasmic stupor. 

"Uh.. Uh.. Uh.." Danny panted as his breathing slowed. "That was... That was..." 

"Yeah," said Mike as he ruffled the boy's hair and smiled. "It's something, huh?" 

"And I have to do it once a week?" 

Mike laughed, his cock loosing some of it's rigidity as he slowly withdrew from Danny's insides. "Yeah, just about once a week." 

Both took a deep breath. 

"Cool," sighed Danny.


End file.
